Angel with a shotgun
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Eren has finally realized that he has fallen for Levi without knowing. It's up to Eren to tell Levi his true feelings. Warning: Contains Yaoi (boy x boy) I suck at summaries okay? IT'S A STORY SET IN AOT TIME WITH LEVI AND EREN AND EREN HAS A CRUSH ON LEVI BLAHBLAHBLAH XD Contains lemon in later chapters. Levi x Eren Eren x Levi
1. I'm human

**Ain't you guys lucky? Two attack on titan fanfictions from me XD I just had another idea so I wanted to do ****one set in an Alternative Universe and one set in normal Attack on Titan time. Well this is a slow, more love ****filled one but with some sex scenes in later chapters, kay? XD alright, enjoy my second attack on titan fanfiction ooookay?**

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary<em>

_Monster. Freak. Worthless. Stupid. I am used to being called these names by everybody around me. Nobody trusts me here on the __survey corps and they all shoved me into a attic room in case I turned into a titan when I slept. As if it ever happened before __so why would it happen now? I looked around at my surroundings. One small candle to light up my room. It's cold. It's dark. It's nice __to know everybody else has the height of luxury. I just wish they would all treat me more like a human being and less like a titan. But I __guess that is too much to ask. Mikasa and Armin are by my side though and at least Armin keeps Mikasa under control before she goes off __to beat the shit out of Levi._

_But I don't want her to do that. I show great admiration towards Levi. I know that he beat me half to death but he was proving a point __and was trying to secure my life. I just wish he'd trust me a little more. I remember when I was little and he rode through my town, I remember __smiling and waving at him and Erwin. I always wanted to join the survey corps. And now I'm here..._

XxXxXxXx

Eren Jaeger had finished the cleaning for the day. He was forced to do it three times by Levi to the point of Levi just giving up on him. Eren was exhausted, sick of the labour he had to do. But he had to be thankful as it was this or be dissected by creeps. Mikasa walked over to Eren, passing him a bowl of food. "Eat." She ordered. Eren shook his head, turning away. He was sat against a brick wall in the dining room. The others had left Eren to finish his 'sulking.' Mikasa growled. He was acting exactly like he was 5 years prior. A complete and utter asshole. "Eat it Eren." She said in her more threatening voice. Eren looked to the side. "No...what's the point?" He whispered under his breath.  
>"Eat the fucking food, you damn brat." Eren jumped up. Levi had entered the room and was stood at the far side of the table in front of them. He gulped. The look in his eye suggested that he was a little angry and it scared Eren a bit.<br>"B-but-"  
>"No ifs or buts. You need to keep your strength up. If you don't eat it then I will tie you to the chair and force it down your throat." Levi's cold stare pricked Eren's eyes a little as he caught a glimpse. He finally gave in, taking the food from Mikasa.<p>

"We leave tomorrow. You brats need to make sure you get enough sleep." Mikasa stood up, storming out of the room and elbowing Levi on her way out. She didn't like him ever since he hurt Eren in the court. "Tch" was all she got as a response."Hey Eren, what's bothering you?" He pulled a chair over, sitting opposite to Eren. Eren averted eye contact. Why was he being all nice all of a sudden? Usually he'd throw something at him and tell him to stop sulking.  
>"Petra and the others...I don't think they like me very much..."<br>"Of course not...do you think we can form an emotional attachment to people? We can't consider people as 'friends' right now. You're just a runt but when you go out there and face the titans, you'll know what I mean." He mumbled too him, turning the complete opposite direction. "Now when you've finished, go too sleep." He said plainly too him. Eren looked down sadly. Friendship. Was there really no need for it? He wanted to get closer too Petra and Oluo and the others. Levi stood up. He swiftly turned around and left the room, leaving Eren alone. "How...lonely..." Was Levi perhaps lonely? Well, he still had a chance after the expedition to get closer to the others.

xXxXxXx

The expedition didn't go to plan. They were ambushed by the female titan and worse...Petra and the others...were all killed. His chance to befriend them went too waste. He couldn't stop blaming himself for it. He sat in his attic room, knees to his chest. How could he be so stupid? He should had turned into a titan before but Levi's words...'If you turn into a titan now, you'll be a monster.' Levi had called him a monster many times because he didn't 'submit to anybody's will.' But Eren believed he was just human. He broke down and cried like a human would, he'd get scared, he'd get a boost of confidence. He'd also try and deny offers off people who would lock him up and beat him half too death. They were all human responses but he got called a monster for acting human.

"Mother...Father...I'm scared." Eren was in the corner of his room, repeating those words. He wanted to go back to his normal life. Before the titans would attack. Back too arguing with Mikasa and his mother or reading books with Armin. Back to his adventures with his father but all that life was gone. He was apart of the survey corps and was humanities only hope. Levi stood at the other end of the door. He heard Eren's cries to his parents. _'Tch...he is only a brat I guess...'_ Eren was only 15 years old. He should had been still living with his parents. Levi simply turned around and walked back up too his own room. Eren thought for a few minutes. What was Levi doing? Was he sleeping? How did he look when he was asleep?  
><em>'EREN NO! WHY IS THAT AN IMPORTANT TOPIC?!'<em> He cried out too himself. He wanted to get a little closer too Levi and at least be worthy enough to be called his friend. But where was he too begin? It was hard to even hold a normal conversation with him. He decided he'd try in the morning. He needed to stop crying and get too sleep anyway.

"You're still up?" Hanji Zoe welcomed herself into Levi's room.  
>"Shitty four-eyes. Knock next time. You can't invade somebody's privacy." Levi scolded her as she jumped on the bed. She had a few sheets of paper in her hands, waving them around in the air. "I need to borrow Eren again tomorrow if that's okay with you." Levi sighed, removing his jacket and folding it neatly.<br>"Yeah, fi-" He cut himself off. "Actually no, I think Eren should rest for a bit." Hanji was surprised by Levi's response. She actually burst out into fits of laughter, getting a cold glare from Levi. Hanji took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Sorry, it's just, you're actually worrying about somebody? That's not like you."  
>"Fuck you. Get out." He growled at the woman who stood up, waving at Levi and taking her leave.<p>

_'Damn that shitty four-eyes.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to follow the story and make it as close too Attack On Titan as I possibly can. I'm open too suggestions. Considering it's bloody midnight, I probably missed out a fuck load of grammar mistakes in this so if you see any...point them out...please.<strong>


	2. The angel flew down

**So here is the next chapter XD I'm going to do a chapter a day of one of the fanfictions. So as I released this one today, I'll do my other one tomorrow then this the day after so on so on**

* * *

><p>Eren woke up the next morning but much to his surprise, Levi was standing at the other end of the room. His eyes were looking in the complete opposite direction; as if there was a ghost in the room. "Corporal?" He asked, getting his attention. Levi's stare drifted to Eren. He was watching him sleep for quite a while but he didn't admit it. "I came to wake you up, runt as you can't even wake yourself up. Get ready then meet me out in the stables." He replied coldly, slamming the door shut. Eren cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eye brows. What just happened? How long was Levi in there, surely he would had kicked the door down and beaten him to a bloody pulp until he woke up? What were even his plans? He thought he had to clean again or that Hanji would try some experiments with him. He quickly dressed himself and got himself down to the stable. Levi was there, petting his horse. "Come on brat, we're going." Eren was confused. Where were they going? He gotten on his horse and followed Levi. Was there a mission that needed to be done? Was anybody else going to join them or was it just going to be an awkward journey with the two of them. Eren wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth. Levi was walking few places behind Eren, eyeing him the whole time.<p>

"U-Urr Corporal, where are we exactly going?" Eren stuttered as the two headed into the deep forest.  
>"Hey Eren, can a corporal not take his student out for a stroll?" He said in a flat, monotone voice. Eren gulped. He had a bad feeling about this. He had no idea why Levi even decided to take a stroll through the woods with him. He looked back every so often, seeing Levi's cold, hard face stare back at him. <em>'He's pretty hot act-...wait...WHAT THE FUCK EREN?!'<em> He yelled out mentally, his face flushing up. Levi rode ahead of him, stopping his horse. "I need to piss, wait here brat." He said, disappearing off into the woods. Eren looked away nervously, sitting on a nearby log to await for Levi's return. He heard a sound in the distance and then he realised, it was the sound of a titan coming towards them. Eren tightened his gear, jumping up onto the nearby tree to have a look. It was a 20m abnormal titan. Levi came rushing back once he heard the sound of a 3DMG gear being used. "Hey brat, who gave you orders to use that?" He jumped up onto the tree with Eren an Eren pointed to the upcoming titan. "Titan sir." He said. Levi bit his lips. "I'll go ki- GET BACK RUNT!" Levi yelled at Eren who had already went to go and give it what it deserved. He jumped from tree to tree like a monkey, swiftly soaring through the sky and landing his blow on the nape. But it was too shallow. The titan turned its head to where Eren was, whacking him to the ground. Eren tumbled down to the floor, hitting his head on the cold, hard ground. Levi growled and was a mere flash. The titan's foot rose from the ground and was about to stamp on Eren but then...

...the flash had grabbed Eren. Levi jumped to the tree tops, putting the unconscious Eren against the tree. "Fucking brat!" He snapped at him before turning to the titan who was watching Levi and Eren like a hawk. Levi jumped onto the titans shoulder. The titan tried to hit Levi off him, trying to bite him; doing anything and everything to get him off. He leapt and ducked, dodging all attacks before slicing the nape. A deep wound which sent the titan to its death. He jumped back to the tree Eren was on and stood at the edge of the branch they were on. A gust of wind escaped past the two males as Eren slowly regained his conciousness. He noticed Levi standing alone on the edge of the branch, the cloak he was wearing soaring with the wind. He really did look like an angel ready to hunt his prey was what Eren thought of him. A blush was across Eren's face unknowingly as Levi looked behind him to face Eren.

"Brat, you awake?" Levi's calm voice asked. Eren rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Tch, you're a pain in the ass sometimes, you know?" He scolded Eren about going off on his own and disobeying orders. Eren was in too much of a daze to even notice. He simply nodded. "Seems the horses ran away with their tails between their legs. We're on foot back. Can you stand?" Levi asked him. Eren nodded slowly, steadily standing to his feet. He gripped the tree but lost balance. "W-Waaaaahh!" He panicked and fell backwards. Levi thought quickly and used his 3DMG gear, catching Eren in his arms. He let out a long groan, getting back onto the ground and placing Eren down. He looked at Eren's feet, seeing they were all bruised. Sure, he was a titan shifter so he did heal quickly but not quickly enough. He slid Eren onto his back and walked back. "Tch, didn't your mother tell you not to lie? God sake, stop inconveniencing me." He mumbled sourly, taking it slow so Eren wouldn't fall on his back. "C-Corporal, am I not heavy?" Eren flushed, suddenly feeling all shy. He had no idea why but he was. Levi made a small 'tch' sound. "If you were heavy, I would had dropped you and left you to walk yourself back." He simply said to him. Wow. Cold. But Eren was used to that kind of treatment. It was Levi after all and he was known for doing that kind of stuff to anybody and everybody. Eren was just happy that he was closer to Levi. He had no idea why he felt happy but he was. His head nuzzled into Levi's back and the two arrived safely back. Eren was in a deepened sleep when they arrived, just agitating Levi a little bit yet at the same time, relief had swarm over him that Eren was alright.

"Jean, is my room clean?" He asked the tall male when he arrived. Jean furrowed his eye brow.  
>"Yeah, why? You putting Eren in there?"<br>"No, I'm putting Eren in your room. What do you think brat?" He sarcastically replied back, taking Eren to his room and laying him on the bed. He looked at his sleeping figure. He looked...peaceful. Human. He hit the wall hard next to him.

"Fuck you Eren, making me think fucking weird things." He grumbled, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I tried to correct all spellinggrammar mistakes but if you see any, tell me XD I hate leaving them in. Thanks for reading XD**


	3. What you're fighting for

**Note: I know Eren is 15 in the anime/manga but I made him a year older as I have a thing with under 16 year olds and relationships etc XD I know, I'm strange :3**

* * *

><p>Eren was out in the training fields early the next morning. There was no way he was going to seem so weak in front of Levi again. How could he? He wanted Levi to notice his strength and to see the potential he had but if he just got his butt kicked by a titan and had to be carried back by Levi, how could that happen. Worst yet, he woke up in Levi's room which meant he wasn't even conscious! He felt like an idiot. The wooden posts had all been sliced down into a million pieces. It was sliced down with rage alone. Armin came out, bringing Eren a tray with a drink on for him. "Eren, drink." He called to him with a small, innocent grin on his face. Except Eren noticed something about the way Armin was dressed. "Going somewhere?" he asked with a sigh. Armin let off a small laugh. "With Reiner and Bertholdt gone, nobody is there to p-protect Annie. She's w-woken up from her crystal bed. If word got round to Hanji and the others then who knows what they will do to her." He explained to Eren. Eren nodded slowly. Armin always had a secret crush on Annie so that was why he was the first to figure out she was the female titan. Eren noticed it at the very least so he knew that he had to go. If word got out to Levi that he helped Armin escape, he would be in a lot of trouble. "Go now, I can't help you run away and I certainly can't bear to face Annie again. I fucking hate her but you're my best friend." He said with a saddened expression. "So I won't do anything and I'll trust you." He muttered under his breath. Armin nodded.<br>"This will be goodbye for now, Eren." He and Eren hugged for a little bit, just as friends.  
>"Return back alive Armin." Armin nodded his head, pulling his hood up and dissappearing into the dephths of the woods. Eren sighed. Love huh? It was something he did want badly but that could had been the 16-year-old hormones speaking for him.<p>

"Why are you here so early? Was that Armin just now?" A calm voice spoke. Eren jumped, falling onto his backside. It was Levi. He was perched up on the banister and his eyes was in Armin's direction which meant that Armin had been caught. "C-Corporal!" Eren stuttered, looking at the distant green cloak. He looked down. He didn't want to betray Armin as Armin was his best friend yet he couldn't exactly lie too Levi either. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it. It would had been better if he remained silent. He heard Levi sigh out of frustration. "I won't do anything. I am well aware Annie has awoken and if that kid gets passed the guards then even I'll be amazed." Levi explained, jumping down from the banister. He walked over to Eren, placing a hand on his forehead. "Hey Eren, should you be moving around too much?" He asked, his eyes suggested the tiniest bit of worry in them. Eren nodded his head.  
>"Yeah, I am not gonna sit around much longer. Plus the titan power means I can heal quicker." Levi rolled his eyes. He looked at all the posts Eren had smashed down with his rage. He turned his head back to face Eren. "You know they say before you start a war, you need to know what you're fighting for." Levi stared deeply into Eren's eyes, a menacing look on his face. "If something was to happen to Armin and he ended up joining the military police, I need to know that you won't betray the Survey corps." Eren's eyes widened. What kind of statement was that? But then again if Armin did join the Military Police with Annie and he needed help from Eren, Eren was sure that he'd help him and that was exactly what Levi was getting at. "I don't think Armin is stupid enough to join the military police." Eren said to him, avoiding the statement.<br>"How can you be so sure?"  
>"Because Armin is a genius..." Eren raised his voice a little bit.<p>

Levi had doubt on his face and it made Eren angry. He wouldn't betray the survey corps. Armin was his friend but his loyalty remained in the survey corps. And Armin knew that Eren wouldn't betray them so if there was a dim chance that Armin joined the military police, he wouldn't make Eren do something that would betray the survey corps. Eren stood up, looking Levi straight in the eye. "I WILL NEVER BETRAY YOU CORPORAL SO DON'T LOOK SO DOUBTFUL!" He yelled at him...at Levi. Eren's eyes widened as he covered his mouth. Even Levi was shocked by that outburst but then again, Eren was always blurting out random things. He sighed in defeat, shutting his eyes. "Good...keep it that way." He muttered. He was about to walk away but then noticed Eren's arms and face. "There's dirt on you. Tch filthy." He grabbed his wrist. Eren's eyes widened again; almost popping out of his skull.  
>"Wahwahwahwah where are you taking me?" He stuttered uncontrollably.<br>"Quiet brat, not everybody wakes up at the crack of dawn. Seeing as you're incapable of washing yourself I'm going to bathe you myself. Got a problem runt?" He basically ordered, a spark in his eye which suggested he was willing to hit Eren if he disagreed. But Eren disagreed.  
>"YEP I HAVE A PROBLEM! I CAN WASH MYSELF!" Eren flustered up, his face becoming like a tomato. Levi hit the back of Eren's head, kicking him into the bathroom. "Clearly. You're filthy still. What's the problem? We're both men." Levi was clearly not getting it at all. Eren squirmed and tried to pull away. "Eren, I swear to the fucking holy maria, stop your fucking fidgeting!" Levi grumbled, kicking him in the gut. Eren let out a sharp gasp and growled under his breath. The smaller male then let the water run into the tub as Eren still grumbled in pain, leant against the wall. "Now take your clothes off and get the fuck in." Levi said. He was totally unphased by the whole situation where as Eren was flustering up too the extreme. He didn't like being naked in front of anybody and he was especially shy because it was Levi. His hands shook as he began to unbuckle the harnesses on his body. They dropped with a small crash. Levi grew more and more agitated waiting for Eren.<p>

"Eren, we don't have all day. Are you also incapable of undressing yourself? I'm not your mother so you can undress yourself." He stated. He really didn't quite get what was so nerve racking. In his eyes, they were both men. "Honestly, quite being shy Eren. Erwin bathed me once when I was injured." Eren shook his head. "It's not normal corporal!"  
>"Fuck off and strip." Eren nodded his head, a little afraid as he discarded the last few items. He slowly got into the tub, his hands shaking and his face flushing. He sat down in the water, his face in his knees. Levi leaned down so he could reach Eren and he began to wash his back. "Now was that so difficult runt?" Eren had a blush across his cheeks. He could just die of embarrassment and even worse, Levi was treating it as if it was all normal. <em>'Damn him!'<em> Levi poked Eren's arm. "Tch, idiot, seems you're wearing away a bit. I told you to eat your meals didn't I, brat?" Eren nodded his head. He couldn't speak. His hands were locked between his legs, trying to hide his dignity. If Mikasa was to find out, Levi's head would be on a spike. And honestly, Eren wanted it on a spike at that moment. Levi's hands were being gentle as well which wasn't like him at all. "Come now Eren, if you bothered to wash yourself properly we wouldn't be having this problem now will we?" Eren sighed under his breath. There was no way out of this was there?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everybody who did point out the grammar mistakes. It actually does mean a lot XD I really hate leaving them in, like, you know how Levi hates anything dirty and will flip out if he saw dirt? Well I'm like that with grammar in my own stories xD So thanks for pointing it out. Keep doing that for me please ^_^b I sometimes miss bits out when I check it XD<strong>


	4. Am I scary?

**_Lol I found a job X3 _**

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_I don't know why my heart is beating this way. I mean, I've never felt like this before and it only beats this way towards Levi. WHY LEVI OF ALL PEOPLE? Urgh. It makes me sick because this is the same man that beat the crap out of me in front of everybody in the court room. That was humiliation to the extreme. And the way he glares at me and gets me to a shit tone of work for him. So why does my heart beat this way towards him anyway? My whole body tingles and butterflies begin to swell up in my body when he looks at me. Fuck fuck fuck! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to get all flustered up at a girl like Sasha or Historia. Not Levi. It pisses me off more than anything because I know it's one-way. There's no way in hell he'd like me back. He's like asexual as fuck and doesn't even notice the girls flirting with him. What am I supposed to do? If I tell Mikasa, she'll try and kill Levi...or me...or both. Armin's gone as well. Jean would laugh at me like the little horse he is and I'm pretty sure Sasha and Connie will yell it out to the whole world. The first person Hanji will tell as well would be Levi and Erwin...urgh, I don't exactly like the idea of going to him. Historia. Now she was in love with another girl wasn't she? She has to understand so maybe, I could ask her for some advice?_

_But I'm so afraid of even looking at Levi. It's like he can see right through me. I'm acting so much like a girl but I want him to hold me. I, well, I can't believe I am saying this in my diary. How cringy. But I want him to touch me as well and to do what lovers do, like sex. I am just curious. I mean, I know it won't happen and all. I want Levi to kiss me and hug me close to him. To keep me warm. Yeah, this is really what's on my chest. And I can't tell him because I know he'd probably beat me and then stay away from me._

XxXxXx

Eren paced back and forth the headquaters. He didn't want to accept that he had fallen for Levi but at the same time, he did. "Hey brat, you finished your duties?" Eren jumped, hearing Levi's voice behind him. He turned around and nodded his head.  
>"Yeah I have for now sir." He said with a small bow. "I'll be on my way." Eren scurried away, going over to Historia's room. But Levi followed him there too. He had stopped Eren in his tracks, putting a foot in front of Eren and glaring at him. "Don't even think about bothering anybody else." Levi growled, pulling the fabric down from his mouth. "They all have their own jobs to do. Go train or something." He commanded Eren. Eren shook his head. He needed to talk to Historia and he was pretty sure she was finished as well.<br>"Sir, I have something really important to discuss with Historia." But from what Eren could see, he wasn't going to accept that as an excuse.  
>"No excuses. You can talk to her when she's finished. If it's important, do you want to talk to me about it?" He asked, completely obliviously. Eren's face heated up and he quickly scuttled away into the outside.<br>"N-No I'm good!" The younger stuttered.

"Oh my, he's growing up fast." Hanji's booming voice came out of nowhere. She put an arm around Levi and messed his hair up. If it was anybody else, Levi would definitely had slaughtered them. But he and Hanji were best friends. Of course though, he wouldn't ever admit it to her. They had been together ever since Levi first joined the survey corps and she had stuck by his side since. "Tch, shitty four-eyes. Don't sneak up on me." Hanji laughed. She could tell something was troubling her friend.  
>"What's the matter, Lev-Lev?" Levi shook his head, turning it in the direction Eren had ran.<br>"Why was Eren so adamant to talk to Historia over me anyway? I'm his captain! Am I that scary urgh?" Hanji just burst out into fits of laughter.  
>"Well, you don't exactly help with problems. 'Get over it.' That's usually the best and only advice you can give." Levi punched her shoulder which sent a cry from Hanji. "Meanie, that's call girl bashing!"<br>"Tch, you ain't a proper girl." He said, a very slight smirk on his face. There was a crash heard from outside followed by a small yell of help. Levi rushed outside to see what the fuss was about and saw that a post had fallen and Eren was rolling around on the floor. Levi simply sighed. "Idiot." He walked over, pulling the pole off of the teenager. He kneeled down so he was his height and gave him his hand. "Here." His eyes averted ever so slightly and Eren stared at the hand as if he had offered him a knife. He hesitated at first and then he soon took the hand. Levi's hand was warm and soft. It wasn't rough at all like he thought it would be. As soon as Eren thought he was holding it for too long, he stood up, bowing consecutively to Levi and running off inside again.

"Hahahaha, you're such a man." Hanji hung off his shoulder like a monkey. Levi glared at her. He didn't quite understand why Eren kept running from him. Was he that scary?  
>"Hanji, am I scary?"<br>"Well, yeah, you can be. But I don't think that's what's wrong with Eren." Levi turned to face her. His interest was shown.  
>"Well I'm his captain so why can't he come to me with his problems?" Levi muttered. "I bet he's got a fucking girlfriend. We don't have time for that in this kind of time." He looked down at his 3DMG gear. "Once the titans are gone...then..." He trailed off. "Urgh, why am I telling you this?" he walked off into the forest, climbing too a tree.<p>

_'Eren...why are you being so distant with me?'_


	5. They say I'm a dreamer

**I've been moving house and I have a job so it's a bit hectiiiiiic at the minute owo I do apologise for not being active haha**

* * *

><p>Eren was flustered up. He was at the end of the corridor with his hands around his knees begging to not be seen by anybody. Except he was seen by pretty much everybody who had walked past. They all took no notice, however, as they were pretty much used to Eren acting like how he was. But when Eren was in that state, his mind would wonder into dark places. Like, would Levi actually kill him if his titan powers went out of control? Could he get to the attic eventually? Was he strong enough to protect his comrades? His hands went to his head and he excessively began to shake his head, almost in denial. <em>'Stop it Eren! Get out your guns! Your battle has begun already.'<em> The teen thought, standing up and putting his hands into tight fists. He wasn't going to act like a wimp again especially in front of Levi. Running away like that? What was he? A wuss? He grumbled to himself in disbelief of his actions. How could he act in such a...a...girly way? Urgh. It annoyed him a lot.

"Ahh there you are, brat." Eren turned around. Levi's eyes had averted to the left to avoid any awkward eye contact and his arms were folded firmly. It was almost as if he was nervous of something. Eren gulped a little bit. He was definitely going to get scolded for running away as he did. "C-Corporal, sir?" He said in the quietest squeak. Levi sighed under his breath. "Eren, have you gotten yourself a girlfriend?" Wait. Come again? A girlfriend? Why was Levi interested in knowing about Eren's private life anyway? But it was a funny question. "Sir?" Eren said, a hint of laughter on the surface of his voice.  
>"If you're having problems you should tell me. I'm your captain after all." Some sweat fell down Eren's brow. Levi was trying to dwell into his mind. He couldn't simply say to Levi 'Oh I find you attractive and I like you in that way' because that would probably freak him out in a way. "Which brings me onto my next point. Why the fuck are you being distant with me, Eren? Did I do something wrong? Why do you run from me?" Levi was almost...upset?<br>_'Well you did force me into the bath which is still embarrassing ohgodohgodohgod'_ Eren cleared his throat. "It's not that sir..." Eren had actually snapped. He took a step forward, ready to walk away from Levi again except Levi grabbed his arm. He had a look of anger on his face and he simply stood where he was, gripping Eren's arm with brute strength. He didn't like secrets. And he certainly didn't like Eren keeping secrets from him. "You're all I fucking endure Eren! I didn't think you'd keep anything from me..." It was too late for heaven to take him back. He already said what he had too and probably upset Eren in the process. Eren shook his hand away from Levi's, his teeth grit together and he stormed off. Levi watched him go, feeling like a complete idiot. He had to go after him. He couldn't leave things as they were.

_'Urgh, you usually upset the brat so why are you so bothered about it today?'_ Levi asked himself, following Eren who was sat on a step outside. From the sounds of things, he was crying and that hit Levi hard. He made Eren not only upset but he made him cry and that wasn't a feeling that sat in his chest well. "..." He took a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Eren..." He mumbled from behind the teenager. Eren didn't turn around, in fact, he edged himself away from Levi. The smaller stepped onto where Eren was sat, looking straight ahead of him. It was cloudy outside and a little bit cold. The wind howled in between the trees in the far distance. Winter was on the way. Levi could just feel it. "Look, I won't force you to say what's wrong but I'm here if you want to talk to me. I'm sorry I...grabbed you like that as well." Eren turned his head. Levi apologizing for hurting him? Had the world gone topsy turvy? A smile formed on Eren's mouth and he stood up. He bowed his head; something Mikasa always did. "I'm sorry for acting like a child as well. I guess I'm just tired and a little on edge. Our next expedition is in a few days and we actually have to camp out...I'm a little scared." He quickly thought of some excuse. Even Levi could see it was an excuse but he didn't want to stir anything any more than he had. "It'll be alright Eren. You have me as the corporal. I won't let anything happen to my new squad...I promise." He stepped forward and took Eren's hands, looking directly into his eyes.

"I will make your dream to see the ocean a reality. You and I are quite alike, Eren. We both want to exterminate the titans so Eren, can you rely on me?" Eren's cheeks flashed red. Levi's hands were warm and soft. He could hold them all night but he knew that if Levi knew the thoughts that occupied Eren's brain, he'd quickly let go of his hands. "They say I'm a dreamer..." Eren whispered quietly under his breath, quickly looking up.  
>"Well then, we'll just make sure that the dream becomes a reality quickly, huh?" A strong breeze drifted by the two males, their cloaks flared out with the wind. A black bird and a white bird flew past them both, a feather gracefully falling next to Eren. Levi soon released Eren's hand. "Now, go eat something. You need to build your strength up for the expedition in a few days." Eren nodded, watching his captain walk down the steps. A smile perched on his lips. There was no doubt about it now.<p>

Eren was completely and utterly in love with Levi.


	6. The right words

**-Tries to think of an excuse for you guys as to why I haven't updates- yeah, I've got nothing ^^'' I really like this sorry so hopefully bae won't mind me updating it a bit XD I have a job now and a course I'm studying so it's hard to update on here. Also, I'm writing a creepypasta story to be submitted XD Anyway, enjoy this chapter **

* * *

><p><em>"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.<em>  
><em>We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,<em>  
><em>Drink up me hearties, yo ho.<em>  
><em>We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,<em>  
><em>Drink up me hearties, yo ho,"<em> Eren was singing a small melody as he did his cleaning duties, a loud smash being heard from the door.  
>"Jaeger, I hardly think that is a song to be sung whilst you're cleaning." Levi's stern voice scolded the younger who nodded like a puppy. He straightened his posture and used the broom to act as if he was doing a good job with the cleaning.<br>"Sorry sir. It's a folk song..." Eren turned to face him, watching Levi walk over to the desk and run his finger along it. He made a disgusted face, seeing that there was in fact still dirt on it and that Eren hadn't cleaned it properly. But instead of scolding Eren, he simply sighed and placed a pile of papers onto the desk.  
>"Not relevant for the time being. Listen brat, the king would like to pay us a visit and to meet you because you're humanities last hope. Now, I have a list of things you'll need to do and also practice before you even think about making his acquaintance. This will go through how you will stand, how you will speak and what you will say. No talking about killing titans and also, Eren, just don't do anything to piss him off." Levi spoke as if Eren had a habit of pissing people off and it was true in some aspects. Eren's eager eyes lit up the whole room. The king was coming just to meet him? "When is it, sir?" He asked, the excitement in his voice was clear.<br>"A month. You have plenty of time to prepare for it. I'll leave this here. After this, you're expected to help Jean clear out the sta-" Levi cut himself off, leaning against the table. He was a little wobbly on his feet and he placed a small finger onto his forehead. Eren cocked his head to the side, a small look of concern in his face.

"Sir, you've gone really pale. Is everything okay?" He asked, Levi simply shaking his hand and waving his hands.  
>"Yeah, yeah. Now get reading, brat. There's a lot to do." He turned towards the door and slowly took a few strides but suddenly, the floor came into contact with his body. Levi's world spun around him and the last thing he remembered was Eren darting towards him at full speed. One way or another, Levi had fainted. Eren looked around frantically, sitting Levi up against the wall so he could get the blood moving back into his body; something Hanji had taught him when he passed out during experiments once. But he was a little unsure as to why Levi fainted. He counted on his fingers different possibilities and played through possible scenarios.<p>

_'Shut the fuck up, Eren. Go get some help!'_ Eren dashed up, running down the halls like a madman. "Help! Somebody, Corporals fainted!" It was almost immediately after Eren sent out his cry that he was greeted by Hanji and Erwin. He quickly led them back to his room, Erwin being the man of the situation and lifting Levi up. Hanji led Erwin and Eren to her office, Levi being placed onto a small bed. She checked over him a few times and rested her head onto his chest to measure his heart beat.

"Hmmm, sleep deprived and malnutrition. He should be fine after a bit of rest." Eren let out a sigh of relief. He was scared of the worst case scenarios that he knew deep down wouldn't even apply to Levi. "Eren, just make sure he eats when he wakes up. He's been skipping meals. Damn it, Levi you fucker." Hanji sighed, pulling a seat over for Eren. She had a faint smile on her face as she knew of the feelings the two had for each other whether or not they admitted it. Eren nodded a little to thank her and the two exited the room.

XxXxXxXx

Levi's eyes shot open so suddenly as he quickly pushed himself up. He looked around, a small hint of confusion clear across his face but then he remembered. He had fainted in Eren's room but how did he end up in Hanji's office? He felt something heavy on his lap and it wasn't until then that the weight was a head. As realisation hit him, Levi realised that the person was Eren. He had falled asleep on Levi's lap. His eyes were locked onto the sleeping males for a good few minutes before he was snapped out of his trance. He let out a frustrated sigh before his hand gently rested on Eren's head, running through it with a soft smile on his face.

"HAAAAAAH I CAUGHT YOU SMILING LEVI LOOOOVES EREN, LEVI LOOOOOVES EREN!" Hanji sang loudly from her desk.  
><em>'Damn...I forgot she was here...annoying foureyes.'<em> Levi growled at her as she stood up and walked towards him. Eren was in too much of a sleep to even wake up. "Okay foureyes, be truthful, how long was I out for?" He didn't move his body because in truth, he didn't want to wake up the sleeping male. Hanji shrugged a little though at Levi's question. "I think about three weeks?" The smaller males eyes widened in absolute horror and his mouth opened a bit, trying to find the right words but Hanji just burst out into laughter. "Oh my sweet Holy Maria Levi! Your face! Pahahahaha! You were only out for a few hours but oh my!" As a reward for her jokes, she got a punch in the arm by Levi and it wasn't a playful punch either.  
>"I'll fucking strangle you if I didn't want to wake up mr. Kill-them-titans." The smaller grumbled, sitting back as a tray was passed to him. "What's this shit?"<br>"It's stew. Eren was worried about you so he made it for you." Levi rolled his eyes, taking the spoon from her and eating the soup with small mouthfuls.  
>"Guess it's...okay..." Hanji nodded her head as she skipped over to the door.<br>"Okay, I'm gonna head off to bed now that I know you're alright. See ya tomorrow~" She chimed, slamming the door behind her. Levi made another frustrated sigh as the ball on his lap began to wriggle and make small noises. Eren began to wake up.

"C-Corporal, you're awake?" Eren asked, wiping away some sleep he had in his eyes. Levi nodded his head a little bit. He felt as if he was in an awkward situation but he had to apologise to Eren for troubling him and thank him as well as Eren was the one who helped him and made

him a nice meal. "Eren...you're a brat." Was all he said, Eren slamming his hands down on the bed.

"Corporal I sp-" Levi pulled Eren onto the bed and into a warm hug. Eren's cheeks were bright red at that point. "W-whaa?!" Levi nuzzled Eren's hair, letting out a deep breath. "If it's a soldier you need, I soldier I will be for you, Eren...just please...let's stay like this..." He said simply, his fingers running through Eren's hair. "Just go too sleep, Eren..." Eren was too tired to even argue. The feel of Levi's hands in his hair was comforting and he ended up dozing off straight away, warm with Levi's embrace. Levi also fell asleep too, his head resting on Eren's head.

Levi was completely and utterly in love with Eren.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There are bound to be mistakes in this as usual so please point it out<em>**

**_except if you're a guest user talking to me about paragraphs_**

**_listen mate, I understand how they work. You don't even have an acc on here so you don't understand that when you publish on this, the page you read from is bigger than the box you edit on so your writing is literally with a different layout when you publish it. I write as a hobby and a living so don't try and convince me how to do paragraphs as it's something I know how to fucking do mr. your grammar absolutely suck so before you try and tell me off, try and use correct information and make sure your grammar is right (_ _) kay now my rant is over._**

**_I'm sorry you had to read all of that. Everybody else, thanks for reading and point out any grammar or spelling errors thank you ^^_**


	7. My faith

**You want an excuse as to why I haven't updated? Fuk that I have no excuses, I'm just lazy now XD **

* * *

><p>Eren was the first to wake up. He made a small sound, his ocean-like eyes focusing on the image in front of him. Sleeping Levi. His face flushed a few shades of red but he soon remembered that he was tending to Levi the night before because he had collapsed. However, his eyes span to the woman sitting at her desk, staring at the two males with a goothy grin on her face. "I ship it." Hanji looked as if she had just woken up herself. Her glasses were crooked on her face and her hair was all over the place. Eren was confused as to what she meant before looking around, noticing that he had slept right next to Levi. And for once, he was the one still asleep! (But it was expected after what had happened.) Eren didn't want to move- he stayed and studied the mans sleeping face. His soft and gentle breathing, the way his eyebrows were positioned- for once they weren't furrowed. But matters turned much more serious as Erwin barged through the room, sending Eren to the floor with a fright. He had a stern look on his face and looked more agitated than he usually did.<p>

"Levi, wake up. We have a situation!" He snapped, slamming papers down onto the desk besides the bed. Eren rolled his eyes, standing up to let Erwin know that he was there and Hanji backed Eren up.  
>"Sir, he's still recovering!" Eren had wide eyes, obviously worried about the corporal. Erwin shook his head simply, pushing past Eren and Hanji.<br>"Levi! Eren's visit has been cancelled...instead, they want him arrested!" Eren's eyes widened in shock as Hanji made a small 'o' shape with her mouth. Levi was awake in a matter of seconds, the stern frown back. He had a much more softer sleeping expression Eren had to admit. Erwin cocked his head to the side slightly, facing Eren.  
>"They caught Armin trying to rescue Annie. They want you arrested as they think you helped Armin escape." He looked angry, as if he was ready to rip Eren's head off in a matter of seconds. Levi was frozen to the spot. He didn't exactly stop the two either so he was also to blame. "I tried to reason with them but they also want you dissected. There's nothing I can do, this is by order of the king himself...I'm sorry..." Levi shot out of bed, grabbing Eren's arm and shoving him out of the room.<p>

"Be packed by noon." Was all he said, slamming the door. He stormed past Erwin and Hanji, kicking a chair to the side and slouching onto the bed. "Well you didn't try hard enough, Erwin." Was all Levi muttered. Hanji gave him a sorrowful look, cleaning her glasses with a cloth.  
>"Erwin, he's barely 16." Hanji pointed out. "He still has his whole life ahead of him and you're willing to let him get arrested? Annie and Armin, they're just kids! All of them!" This was the first time she ever got so riled up at something but Erwin just snapped a glare at the woman, making her turn her head in shame.<br>"That's some wonderful words coming from a woman who wants to experiment on Eren all day." The blonde scolded her. Levi just listened to the conversation. He didn't say anything. At the end of the day, Erwin's decision was final and this was by word of the king himself. He promised to himself that he was going to keep Eren safe and that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to leave with him at night and escape. He swiftly brushed past Hanji and Erwin, slamming the door and making his way to his own room. Clothes. Food. Weapons. He needed to pack everything. He knew he was breaking the law, he knew that if he was caught, he would be demoted and arrested. He knew that if he was caught, Eren would have to pay as well but he didn't care. Armin attempted to rescue Annie, the woman he loved, So Levi was going to rescue Eren, the man he loved. He scanned through his bag before hearing a knock on the door.

"Corporal, I don't understand why I have to pack...if they want me arrested maybe we should just let th-" Levi kicked Eren into the wall, making the teenager splutter a little. The smaller walked over to him, looking Eren in the eye.  
>"Because, I care about you. We're leaving. Tonight so pack." Eren couldn't help but to blush, standing up immediately and making his leave. So he did as he was told for Levi's sake, packing his clothes. The others were on cleaning duties but he thought that it would be nice to write everybody a letter to tell them how grateful he was to have them as his friends in case the worst happened and he wasn't able to return.<p>

_Dear everybody,_

_We've been through a lot together. Training if we go way back. If you are reading this then I have ran away with Levi. The reason is because the police are after me and Levi has promised to keep me safe. You have to promise not to go looking for me because that would put you all in immediate __danger. If you need to go after anybody, rescue Armin and Annie but I wouldn't recommend it. I'll do it if I have too but I'd hate for you guys to become fugitives. __We've lost a lot of people along the way...Mike, Thomas, Mina, Franz, Hannah, Nanaba, Mylius..._

_Marco..._

_Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Erd... __Even some whom we considered friends (and perhaps still do in some cases)like Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir. __But what counts is that we're still alive and we are still together. I hope to do my part for humanity whilst I'm gone. I will kill all of the titans and I will live to see that dream come true. And I will with every one of you guys definitely. So don't worry about me, I have Levi protecting me __after all so what can go wrong?_

_I love you all in a non-gay way._

_Eren~_

He sighed, putting it into an envelope. He was to leave soon anyway. He heard his door slam, turning to see Levi sniffing around the room.

"Urgh, filthy. You're leaving this room in this state." He snapped harshly, sliding down onto a nearby chair. Eren nodded slowly, gulping ever so slight before opening his mouth to speak.  
>"Sir, I still don't get...why...why give up your job, your life, everything... just to get me out of danger?" He asked the man. Levi went over to Eren's bed, taking out his survey corps cloak and bringing it back over to the teen, slipping it around his neck. "When I gave you this cloak, it was to tell you that you were free from the military police and from the public in general. It was a new start. Something I gave to you so I'm not going to throw that away. I'm not going to throw away your chance for a new start." He made direct eye contact as he said all of that.<br>"I'll throw away my faith, babe...just to keep you safe..." Levi made a small sighing sound and placed a hand at the side of Eren's face. "Don't you know you're everything I have?" His movements were slow and he was smooth. His hands moved down to Eren's hips and stretched upwards, his lips very slowly moving towards Eren's before they met for a soft but loving kiss. This was Eren's first kiss. The kiss of love from the man he loved. The boy's face heated up 50 shades of red and pink but he didn't pull back. Instead, he kissed back, savouring the moment. He hoped that time didn't have to stop. His lips were warm and soft which suprised Eren as he always lived with a frown on his face.

And that's when Levi decided that he was going to do everything to keep Eren safe.

* * *

><p><strong>You know when you're so tired you seriously can't be assed with spelling and grammar? Yeah XD If you see a mistake, a grammar or spelling one, don't be shy to point it out to me because I was probably so tired I scrolled past it :3<strong>


	8. Heaven won't take me

**I guess you want an explanation as to where I have been ^^'' urm... well... real life and college and lots of work and interviews and more work Q.Q I'm not making any promises that I'll be back and updating regularly. Just thought I should get my ass on the laptop and update. Probably two different writing styles in this (if you've noticed) because I have been away for so long that my writing style has changed. I don't know whether it's for the better or worst or if it has remained exactly the same. Also, I suck at sex scenes so this one probably is no exception to the other bad ones I have written in the past lmao, I'm also at that point where I don't give a crap about grammar and all of that because I have so much work and shit happening, this is just a hobby and if there is a mistake *whispers* deal with it.**

* * *

><p>The two were ready to head out. Eren had left his letter on the dining table for the others to read once they were getting their meals. He hoped they wouldn't speak ill of him- after all, he was being hunted. Erwin was a good captain so he would easily be able to take charge of the squad and Hanji could as well. Levi saddled up their horses and climbed up.<p>

"What is it brat? We don't have time for second thoughts." He snapped harshly, shaking the teen from his trail of thought. Eren hopped onto his horse, bowing his head slightly to apologise.  
>"Sorry corporal." Levi rolled his eyes and signaled Eren to follow him as the two galloped towards the moonlight. Eren lookd up at the night sky. They were surrounded by twinkling stars and soon,the place where he was supposed to consider home was finally turning into nothing more than a distant memory.<p>

"Corporal I-"  
>"Just call me Levi from now on. I have no right to have that title. Not right at all." Levi sounded slightly sad. And he was; he felt as if he had dissapointed Eren. "Eren, don't look back. Just keep looking forward and keep your eyes open for any titans though it's the night so there shouldn't be any and we're in the right area as well." Levi let a sigh fall past his lips. Eren and himself weren't that different. Eren wanted to kill all the titans and he wanted to avenge his friends. Eren wanted to find a place to call home and he wanted a home to call as well. The survey corps represented the wings of freedom but ever since he became corporal, he felt even more trapped than he ever did. There was just no escape. From the killing, the titans, losing the people he cared about. He remembered the girl he couldn't protect, Isabel. The girl he loved as a sister and Eren, Eren had the same eyes as her. He watched her die once and he wasn't prepared to lose more people he cared about.<p>

The two were on the move for what seemed like hours before Levi halted, Eren stopping as well.

"We'll rest here." He ordered, jumping from his horse. Eren wasn't sure on the time but he guessed it was probably about midnight. Eren followed Levi, fastening the horse to a plank of wood and feeding him some grass. In front of them was a tower- what was left of one anyway. It seemed that it had aged in time. There was still a roof over it and it was mostly intact so Levi explored the inside, removing his bag from his back and placing it onto the floor.  
>"Eren, we'll stay here tonight. It'll be bad for our health if we keep going all night." He looked around quickly, pointing towards where the horses were stationed. "You see where those planks of wood stand? Bring them in please. We can make a fire." Eren stood up, doing as he was told and bringing in th spare planks of wood. Levi began to rub some of the wood together, blowing every so often onto the man-made pit. It wasn't long before a full fire was made, lighting up the dark building. Eren could see where they were. It seemed to be an old watch tower used hundreds of years before. The stone was chiselling away and a musty smell hit Eren's senses. He bought his knees to his chest, throwing a stone into the fire and pouting out his lip. He wasn't that hungry as he had eaten before he left but Levi was insisting that he ate something.<p>

"Don't be a brat. Eat." Was all Levi said, the boy taking the cooked vegetables and nibbling on them. He took a swig of water from the bottle before laying back onto the stone floor.  
>"I'm cold." The teen mumbled.<br>"What do you want me to do about it? I'm not the sun." Levi oblivously replied, placing the items back into his bag. He cupped his hands around his mouth, blowing into them to warm them up before placing them by the fire. He turned his head slightly, looking at the shivery male next to him. His eyes rolled. He looked so pathetically cute shivering like how he was. But he turned his attention back to the fire, putting his left arm around Eren's shoulder and pulling him close. "Keep close, you'll warm up, you runt." Eren looked up to face Levi, his mouth making an oval shape. He saw a faint and small smile on his face. That made the teen feel almost relaxed. To know that Levi was looking after him but that kind of situation, Eren was 16 years old after all which meant he had a parade of hormones were running through his stream.  
>"Kiss." He requested. Levi was puzzled as the younger male flinched back. He thought Levi was going to hit him but he didn't. He took a hold of Eren's hips and pulled him close. Eren lost his balance, his hands resting onto Levi's thighs before a pair of soft lips clashed with his. That kiss was soft and innocent at first but they soon became more heated and feisty in a matter of seconds. Eren's cheeks flashed up 5 shades of red, covering his cheeks, ears and even his neck. Levi's hands were shaking though. He was clumsy and awkward and Levi was the first to pull back. He took Eren's hands into his.<p>

"It's my first time too, Corp- I mean, Levi." He placed Levi's hand onto his heart, a small but warm grin on his face. "And Levi, you're not scary. I trust you." Levi's eyes widened. Eren told him that he wasn't scary and he felt a wave of relief. He felt happy that somebody had finally told him that. And it was the person he loved as well. He looked down, taking his hands away from Eren's heart and entangling them with the younger males hands. "I've never had a lover before... Eren, you're going to have to help me as well." This was Levi's soft and tender side which he barely showed to people and Eren felt honoured to see that side of Levi. Eren climbed onto Levi's lap, putting his arms around Levi's neck and holding him close.  
>"We'll learn together..." The kisses started again. Levi nipped Eren's lip, demanding access inside. Their tongues danced with one anothers, fighting a battle for dominance. Eren's eyes were screwed shut the whole time, his hands gripping Levi's coat tightly. Levi knew the younger was desperate. He pulled back from their heated kiss and decided to attack his neck, sucking and nipping at it and making the boy writhe and squirm on his lap. Eren let out a series of hot pants and moans, loosening Levi's harnesses and discarding them to the side. His hands slipped down the older males shirt, simply enwinding them onto his firm shoulders and holding him as close as he could. Levi was suprisingly gentle and encouraged Eren to lay back against the stone ground. The teen was reluctant at first (the floor being hard and cold) but he knew it would be easier and better access for Levi. The older male ensured that the two of them were stripped down and locked his lips with Eren. Finally, finally he was able to tell Eren how he truely felt about him. Eren hitched a breath and felt Levi's long fingers climb up and down his body and down into the more dangerous area. He was quick to begin prepping Eren, slowly sliding a finger into him and moving it around inside of him.<p>

"Just relax." He whispered to the boy who had let out a small pained gasp. "We can stop now, if you want?" Levi's free hand entangled in Eren's hair. He stared deeply into Eren's eyes and watched as he shook his head.  
>"N...no. I c-can deal with... pain worse than... this!" He cried, gripping Levi's arms. Levi was suprisingly resilient but continued anyway, moving his fingers inside of Eren. As soon as he felt the male relax, he pushed another finger in and then another. He began to feel around his walls, trying to find his sweet spot so he could feel the pleasure in all of it. Eren's body hitched upwards with an exasperated moan coming from his throat. Levi knew then that he had hit the right spot and kept rubbing against it. Eren couldn't control his words and kept yelping and moaning. And so, Levi pulled out his fingers.<p>

"Are you ready, Eren?" The corporal had asked. Eren nodded his head and took a deep breath.  
>"Y-Yes." Levi slowly began to push into the younger male. He kept stopping, allowing Eren to adjust to the feeling and started again. Once he was in completely, he waited for Eren to give him the order to move. He didn't want the boy to be in any sort of pain after all. He loved him way to much that he had lost all of his pride and senses. Eren was clawing Levi's shoulders, aggressively trying to relax.<br>"M... move!" He yelped at Levi. Levi did as he was instructed and slowly began to move in and out of Eren, letting out a small grunt. He was tight but he could feel him loosening off which was a good thing. He moved against Eren's walls, trying to find the spot again.

"B...BAH!" Eren covered his mouth whilst his body shot upwards in a spasm of pleasure and ecstasy. The spot had been hit and Levi knew that was his green light. He pushed against that one spot, feeling Eren trying to suck him in. "Le... Levi! Levi... agh!" The boy was speechless as Levi began to pull out and push back in, aiming for the same spot every time. He grunted as soon as the warm and pleasant feeling engulfed him.  
>"Eren... fuck... mn..." He panted into his ear, thrusting into the same spot over and over. Eren only became louder every time the spot was hit, his body jumping wildly. He wasn't able to take much more before he would spiral out of control. Each thrust Levi made only sent him into a sea of ecstasy and lust. He felt his release soon.<p>

"L... Levi, I-I'm gonna..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence before he released heavily onto their chests, Levi releasing in synchronization. He pulled out and collapsed onto Eren, the two of them were breathless. Eren's head was spinning and he had his arms around Levi. He was so glad that it had actually happened. That the two of them actually had sex as it was just able to show how much he adored Levi, how much he looked up to him and how much he loved him.

"Eren..." Levi spoke quietly, in almost a whisper.  
>"What is it...?" Eren replied.<p>

"I don't care if heaven doesn't take me back. I love you."


End file.
